


our love was stronger than your pride

by peroxideprncss



Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Making Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Mai and Zuko reunite
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765171
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	our love was stronger than your pride

**Author's Note:**

> **contains non-graphic descriptions of sexual situations**  
>  **contains spoilers for the graphic novels "The Promise" and "Smoke and Shadow"**  
>  another Maiko reunion fic, because I'm just really upset that they broke up in the first place. I was listening to Beyoncé on my way home from work tonight, and inspiration struck. please enjoy :)  
> set a little over a year after Smoke and Shadow.

It started innocently enough – Mai would glance out the window of her aunt’s shop to see a royal procession passing by, and Fire Lord Zuko would always seem to wave right at her. But clearly, she assumed, it was because they were familiar faces – that’s all. Sometimes one of the servants would come in and make a purchase “at the Fire Lord’s request”, but they’d never see the leader himself. That is, until one day, he had convinced the guards to let him walk rather than take the palanquin. Mai didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until she glanced up at the sound of the door opening – only to be met by a bashful smile on the young leader’s face.

“My Lord,” Mura bowed respectfully, “To what do we owe this…unexpected honor?” Mai’s Aunt Mura was always pestering her about her romantic life, to which Mai offered little insight since her break-up with Kei Lo, so she was excited to see a former suitor reappear.

“I wanted to get out and see the city,” Zuko explained casually, “And I couldn’t possibly overlook a trip to one of the best florists around.” The compliment was meant for Mura, but he kept glancing over at Mai.

“How are you, Lady Mai?” Zuko addressed the young woman, more formally than she could ever recall. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but notice her heart skip a beat when he spoke her name. She tried to ignore it.

“I’m well, my Lord,” Mai responded with the same formality, “Thank you for asking.”

“You look well,” he agreed, with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. She offered a weak smile in return.

“Would you like to see the Fire Lilies we just received today, my Lord?” Mura cheerfully asked, not letting silence sit for too long, “Incredibly rare, but incredibly beautiful.”

“That sounds lovely,” Zuko replied, casting Mai one last glance before letting Mura lead him to another corner of the shop.

* * *

The young Fire Lord’s visits started to become more frequent, and Mura began pestering her niece if something had started again between them. Mai would always deny it, and she was telling the truth for once, rather than just trying to get her to drop the subject. Mai hadn’t really seen or spoken to Zuko since the Kemurikage incident, and that was over a year ago. But now, she was seeing him more and more often. Soon, his visit was a weekly ritual.

“Hello again, my Lord,” Mai heard her aunt’s voice echo from the front of the shop. She had come to expect the time of day Zuko would pop in, and had taken to chores in the back room during that time. Seeing him brought up conflicting emotions, and Mai didn’t want to think about them, let alone try to untangle them.

There was a bit of small-talk and chatter, most of which Mai tuned out. However, she nearly dropped a vase when she heard him say her name.

“How is Lady Mai?” Zuko asked, “I haven’t seen her the last few times I’ve stopped by. Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Mura mused, “Simply helping me take care of some back-office tasks. I’ll see if she has a moment to say hello.” Before Zuko could protest, she had whisked herself away from the counter. Mai let out a tense sigh before her aunt popped her head around the doorframe, smiling.

“Mai, dear, the Fire Lord has requested your presence.” Mai forced a smile in response before following her out the door into the shop.

“My Lord,” Mai bowed, trying to avoid the man’s intense amber gaze.

“Lady Mai,” Zuko bowed his head respectfully in return. “I trust you are well.”

“Yes,” was her simple declaration, trying to keep her tone casual.

“That’s great,” Mai could tell that he was trying not to sound overly enthusiastic, “If I may inquire, how is Kei Lo?”

Mai drew her lips tightly together – she was afraid that this was why he was checking up on her. Truth be told, she didn’t know how she felt about Zuko at the moment. She supposed that a part of her would always love him, but it had been so long now…she wasn’t sure if either of them were the same people anymore.

“I wouldn’t know,” Mai answered calmly, “We…aren’t together anymore.”

“Oh,” he seemed to blush a bit, “I’m sorry to hear that.” Mai was a little surprised to hear genuine sympathy in his voice. Maybe she was misinterpreting this whole thing after all?

“Are you okay?” he continued, his formal tonality faltering. Mai shrugged.

“It was quite a while ago,” she stated matter-of-factly. Even though it didn’t exactly answer his question, Zuko didn’t press the issue further. He and Mura continued with a little small talk, and Mai slowly made her way into the back room once more.

When she finally heard the door close, Mai presumed it safe to return to the main area of the shop. As she stepped out, she was greeted by an extremely excited Aunt Mura.

“Oh, Mai!” she exclaimed, “The Fire Lord just asked us to provide the florals for the royal solstice celebration! What an incredible honor!” She flung her arms around her niece, giddy and giggling.

“It’s in two weeks,” she continued, “Here’s everything we need to prepare. Time to place some orders!” Mura handed Mai a copy of the list before she rushed past into the back room.

“Now, where are those ruby crystal vases?” Mura’s voice echoed, but Mai didn’t hear her. She was focused on the final item on the list.

_Wrist corsage for the Fire Lord's companion_

So Mai was wrong about Zuko’s visits after all – he’d clearly moved on to someone new, and it was serious enough that he was presenting her with the royal court at a palace event. To her surprise, her heart sunk a little. She only let herself feel melancholy for a moment before shaking her head and getting back to her tasks. Besides, _she_ left _him_. It was the right decision, and there was no looking back – right?

* * *

Two days later, instead of Zuko himself, a member of the royal guard appeared in the store. He simply handed Mura two small golden scrolls, “from the Fire Lord personally”, and exited as quickly as he came. Mai’s curiosity won out, and she approached her aunt to see what they were.

“This one is addressed to you,” Mura said with a playful smile, holding out one of the scrolls for Mai to take. The young woman examined it carefully, and observed the royal emblem pressed into the crimson wax seal. She gingerly broke it before unrolling the scroll, as her aunt began to read hers out loud.

“You are formally invited to join the Fire Lord as his _personal guests_ at this year’s Summer Solstice celebration!” Mura couldn’t contain her joy. Meanwhile, Mai suppressed a groan. Ever since leaving Zuko, and due to her father’s disgraced status, she had been free of the stuffy formalities and expectations that came with royal events such as these. Uncomfortable dresses, countless hairpins digging into her scalp, and the assumption that she would be as a flower – seen, and not heard. Despite this, she could tell how excited her aunt was about this, and decided – albeit begrudgingly – to attend with her. At least this way, she would see who this new “companion” was – out of sheer curiosity, of course.

* * *

The day of the event quickly approached, and Mai was helping Mura put the finishing touches on all the larger arrangements when her aunt’s head shot up.

“I almost forgot!” she shouted, scurrying to the other end of the counter and crouching down. “The most important piece.” She gingerly placed a wrapped box on the counter in front of Mai.

“The Fire Lord’s requested corsage,” Mura announced proudly, “He requested quite an odd combination of flowers, but perhaps they’re favorites of his _date._ Oh, who do you think it could be?” Mai shrugged, turning away once again to double-check the list and be sure everything was prepared.

“There’s supposed to be palace staff arriving to collect everything in a few minutes,” Mura said as she untied her apron, “Which is perfect, because we still need to get ready!”

Once the last of the pieces were carried out of the store, Mura hurried Mai out the door, practically on their heels. They rushed home to start their beauty rituals and don their formalwear.

Mai was shocked to see a rather large box awaiting her when she walked into her aunt’s home. Her mother poked her head out from behind it, smiling widely.

“Mai, I got you something,” she said proudly, beckoning her daughter to her, “Come look!” Mai approached her mother, and with her encouragement, lifted the lid. She peeled back a thin layer of wrapping paper to reveal an ornate gown, woven of silk so dark that at first glance, it appeared black, but as the fabric moved, it shone the color of deep red wine. The neckline was modest, but embroidered elegantly with delicate plum blossoms – Mai’s namesake.

“Mother,” she breathed, “This is so beautiful.”

“I know you’re nervous about attending another royal event after so long,” the woman replied, “So I wanted to get you something you could feel comfortable in. Something – something that’s _you_.” Mai was touched by the sentiment, and embraced her mother in a fond hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered, stroking the fabric delicately.

“Well, go put it on!” Mura enthused, “It wasn’t made to just sit in the package!” Mai actually cracked a smile at the comment before obliging, slipping into the other room to dress.

Mai gingerly lifted the dress fully out of its box, taking in the full picture before slipping it onto her body. The fabric was cool and smooth, and draped onto her perfectly. The hemline just barely grazed the floor, and the silk clung to her hips – the dress was not quite as modest as it had first appeared. Nevertheless, for the first time probably ever before a formal event, Mai felt comfortable.

Her aunt gasped as Mai re-entered the room, and her mother smiled fondly before calling her over once more.

“Can I help with your hair?” she asked apprehensively – she knew her daughter typically liked to do things like that herself, for it was the one of the small ways she could express herself for so long. Mai nodded, seating herself in front of her and closing her eyes.

* * *

Just as they were about to leave, the sound of dragon-moose hooves echoed outside the door. A knock soon followed.

“Lady Mura, Lady Mai,” a young soldier bowed as he greeted them, “Your escort has arrived, courtesy of Fire Lord Zuko.”

Mura shot Mai and impressed expression before allowing the soldier to guide them into the waiting carriage.

“This is so incredibly kind of Fire Lord Zuko, don’t you think Mai?” Mura asked once they’d settled in for the short ride to the palace.

“It is generous,” Mai agreed, assuming that this same kindness had probably been extended to Zuko’s other guests that weren’t already nobility. She spent the rest of the ride in silence, still not exactly thrilled about attending the event, but feeling confident in her new dress and the intricate hairstyle her mother had crafted.

Once the carriage stopped, the soldier opened the door for the women, extending his hand to help them disembark. Mura looked up at the palace in awe, admiring the glowing lanterns and trying to spot her floral creations.

“Oh look, Mai!” she said excitedly upon seeing one, “There’s the piece we did for the entrance! Doesn’t it look lovely in this light?”

Mai smiled softly in response, taking in the rest of the scenery as they approached the open doors. Their presence, like the rest of the guests, was announced to the room, and Mai felt all eyes on her. She was sure there were already rumors flurrying – her relationship with Zuko had never been secret, and she just knew everyone was talking, speculating, on whether or not they were back together. She tried to push it out of her mind.

Mai calmed down when she scanned the crowd and spotted a familiar face – her old friend Ty Lee, donning a gorgeous pink gown in place of the warrior’s armor she more frequently wore.

“Mai!” the bubbly woman called, waving to her friend. Mura nodded to Mai, giving her the okay to leave her. Mai strolled over.

“It’s so good to see you,” Ty Lee tightly squeezed her before letting go, but still keeping their hands joined, “You look INCREDIBLE!”

“Thanks,” Mai replied, “You do too.”

“Come join us!” Ty Lee led her friend by the wrist to join the other Kyoshi warriors, none of which Mai initially recognized without their signature face paint. She tried to look invested as Ty Lee chittered on, but found her eyes wandering the room. She knew that Zuko wouldn’t be in here, as he wasn’t announced yet, but she felt a pang of anticipation and – deep down – a small desire to even invoke some jealousy. A tap on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts.

“Lady Mai,” a palace staff member greeted her, “Your presence has been requested. Please follow me.”

Confused, but secretly slightly relieved to have an out from the conversation, she followed without question. She tried not to jump to any conclusions about where or why she was being summoned, but she was curious. Soon, they arrived at a closed door, and her escort knocked before opening it.

“Wait here, please,” he said before closing the door behind her. It was one of the guest chambers in the palace, and the room was mostly dark, the moon and lanterns outside providing a majority of the light through the open window. Soon, she heard another set of footsteps approaching before the door opened once more.

“Thank you,” she heard Zuko’s voice float from the doorway as he dismissed the guard that led him here. She turned to face him.

There was a heavy pause as they laid eyes on each other, and took everything in. Mai suddenly saw Zuko, not as the angsty teen prince he had once been, but a strong and capable leader – a man. He was elegantly outfitted in crimson robes, the gold from his crown gleaming faintly on top of his head. With his hair pulled back, she could see his strong features even as the low light seemed to soften them. She blushed when she realized how she must look, staring at him like that.

“My Lord,” she bowed, quickly trying to recover from her embarrassment. She hoped he hadn’t seen the color rise in her cheeks.

“We’re alone,” Zuko replied softly, “No need for the formalities. You look…breathtaking.” He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them a little bit.

“It’s wonderful to see you here,” he continued. “I’m so happy you decided to come. I know you never really liked these sorts of things.”

“It’s hard to say no when you’re invited as the Fire Lord’s personal guest,” Mai said with a smirk. “Plus, I really like this dress.”

“I like it too,” Zuko said without thinking, then blushed when he realized the boldness of his comment. He cleared his throat.

“Where’s your date?” Mai asked, trying to change the subject.

“I have something for you,” was Zuko’s response.

“That doesn’t really answer my question,” Mai stated, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“It might,” Zuko’s voice softened, and he held out a box – the same box Aunt Mura had so carefully wrapped and set on the counter before her just hours earlier. Mai started to put the pieces together.

“Would you be my companion this evening?” Zuko asked. “It would be nice to have a friend by my side.”

Mai didn’t consciously expect it, but her heart sunk a bit when she heard him say “friend”. She didn’t know how to answer right away. Zuko’s face fell in the silence.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “This is too forward. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay,” Mai said, finding her voice again, “I’d love to accompany you. I only really like three people here anyway, and you’re one of them.”

Zuko smiled again when she said that, and then opened the box to show Mai the delicate floral piece – a fire lily, surrounded by tiny plum blossoms. She held out her hand and he took it gently, sliding the corsage onto her wrist. Mai felt a tingle travel up her arm from his touch.

“Shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm. She slid her hands easily into the crook of his elbow and let him lead her out of the room. A guard had been waiting to escort them down the hall and announce their presence, which would signify the official beginning of the celebration.

* * *

As the night wore on, Mai found herself comforted by Zuko’s presence by her side. It felt almost like the way things used to be, but also different. She couldn’t really name the emotion, but she did know that she liked feeling this way.

The celebratory fireworks exploded overhead, capturing everyone’s attention. Zuko took advantage of this brief moment where the eyes of his people weren’t on him, and leaned to whisper into Mai’s ear.

“Thank you, Mai,” his breath sent a shiver down her spine, and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the sky while she replied.

“You’re welcome, Zuko.”

She felt his hand on her cheek, turning her head toward him, and suddenly – his lips were on hers. Shocked, she abruptly pulled away. They locked eyes for a second, both taken aback, before Mai turned and rushed away, disappearing down the hall. She was gone before she could hear him apologize.

* * *

Around a darkened corner, Mai leaned her back against the wall to catch her breath. A rush of adrenaline had come over her, and she tried to pinpoint why – was she excited, or afraid, or some mixture of the two? She had done so well at convincing herself that Zuko was in the past, that it was a chapter of her life that had closed, but that kiss…as brief as it was, it caused a tidal wave to flood her senses. Suddenly, she wasn’t sure of any of the decisions she’d made about Zuko since she left; she wasn’t even sure of the decision to leave.

Mai shook her head, tried to rid her brain of those thoughts. She tried to repeat to herself what she had always said: it was the right decision, and she’d moved on. But somewhere deep down, she hadn’t, and she’d done a really good job of keeping it buried until now. Her thoughts continued to race as a voice echoed down the hall, calling her name.

“Mai,” Zuko called, “I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to do that. I didn’t want to upset you. Please, come talk to me.”

Mai took a deep breath, which turned out to be much shakier than she wanted it to be, before slowly rounding the corner to follow his voice. She was met with his silhouette at the opposite end of the hall.

“Mai,” he said again, rushing towards her. He stopped himself short quite a few feet away, wanting to keep his distance.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You still love me,” Mai stated, not as a question, but as a fact. The young man blinked, mouth slightly agape for a moment before speaking again.

“I…” he hesitated.

“Why did you invite me here tonight?” Mai asked with a slight edge to her voice.

“I missed you,” Zuko said, “You’ve always been around, even when we were just kids. It feels empty here without you. I thought it would be nice to spend a little time together again, kind of like the old days.”

Mai couldn’t really argue with that – it was true that she had been practically a permanent fixture in the palace; with her father constantly trying to win more of Ozai’s favor, she was frequently brought along to play with Zuko and Azula. Her father had hoped that in forming strong ties with the whole royal family, it would bring him more power. She cast her gaze toward her feet.

“But…” Zuko finally spoke again, “I was being selfish. I didn’t think about you or how you would feel – just my own comfort.” This caused Mai to meet his gaze once again – impressed by his maturity, and inspecting his features for a second time, she could see just how much he’d truly grown up in the relatively short time they’d been apart.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated once more, bowing his head shyly.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Mai admitted, “And I appreciate the apology. But…what I said before is still true. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Zuko responded, quicker than she had expected, and with confidence in his voice, “I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, Mai.” He took this opportunity to step closer to her, and tried to reach for her. She took a step back.

“Talk to me, Mai,” he said, softly pleading. Mai bit her lip, and could feel her throat grow thick. She cleared it, hoping her voice wouldn’t give her away when she spoke.

“Zuko, I…” she paused for a breath, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Say you still love me. Say you’ll come back.” Zuko was tempted again to take her hand, but resisted. He stood still, waiting.

“I do love you,” Mai finally answered, quick to add, “But that doesn’t mean that I trust you. What you kept from me…”

“I know. You told me that I loved secrets more than you,” Zuko responded, his voice colored with determination as he spoke next, “But you were wrong, Mai. I could never love anything more than I love you.”

“Funny, you could’ve fooled me – you certainly weren’t acting like it.” Mai regressed to her typical callousness; the old wound made raw once again. She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips, seeing the hurt appear on Zuko’s face.

“I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized, “I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“But you’re right,” Zuko sighed, “I hid it from you because I didn’t think you’d understand, or that you’d judge me, and in doing that, I’d written you off. It was wrong of me.” A heavy pause filled the air before he spoke again.

“I don’t think I can fully express just how much I regret that. It cost me everything.” Mai scoffed lightly at this.

“Everything? It didn’t cost you your throne, or your people,” she said, slightly annoyed.

“No – it cost me you.” Their eyes met, and Mai was overwhelmed with his sincerity. She supposed that she had, whether over time or because she forced herself to, forgotten just how intense their love had been. In her mind, she had for so long told herself it was a teenage fling – one that burned hot, bright, and fast – and she had started to believe it. But now, the true picture started to reveal itself – rather than the fireworks outside, flashy and loud before fizzling out, their love was smoldering charcoal, a steady heat that never faltered. She was taken slightly aback by this realization, and the overpowering love that filled her heart was met with equal amounts of apprehension. What if she was wrong about this? What if she threw herself full force back into a relationship with Zuko, only to get hurt again? Was she willing to risk that? She tried to find the words to express her rushing thoughts, but the young man spoke again before she could open her mouth.

“I know that it would take time; I would need to regain your trust – to prove to you that I can do better… _be_ better this time. And if I fuck up again? Absolutely, leave and never look back. But I can’t give up on this just yet…I can’t give up on us.” Another deafening silence fell over them as his final words hung in the air.

“I want so badly to give you another chance,” Mai finally said, “I really do.”

“But?” Zuko nudged her to continue. Mai simply sighed in frustration, still trying to settle her internal battle. She weighed her fears against her wishes, and searched Zuko’s eyes for some kind of sign. He had a desperate look, as if he was dangling in midair waiting to see whether he would take flight or come crashing down. The longer she stared into his amber irises, the more the conflicting voices within her started to fade into the background, until all she felt was immense, earth-shattering desire to be held in his arms once again. As if the two were being pulled by some gravitational force, Mai realized all at once that they were face to face, noses nearly touching, eyes still searching. She finally made her decision, and closed the remaining gap between them.

At first, the kiss was soft, longing, and almost apologetic. The tenderness quickly turned to a desperate heat as Mai flung her arms around Zuko’s neck, clinging to him tightly. His hands wandered down her sides, from her waist where they initially rested, into the curve of her hips and the small of her back. His hands slid easily over the soft fabric, and his touch seemed to burn through it, causing Mai to gasp into their kiss. Zuko took this opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips, drawing a breathless moan from her. Mai’s left hand grasped the nape of his neck, while her right traveled down across his shoulder, sliding quietly under his robe. The feel of her fingers on his bare chest was electrifying, sending a wave of heat through Zuko’s entire body. He gently closed his teeth around Mai’s bottom lip before pulling away to whisper in her ear.

“Is this my second chance?”

“Stop talking.” Mai kissed him again, whining as he pulled her body tightly against his. The hand she held against his chest clenched, digging her nails into his skin. Zuko grunted as she used this force to push him against the wall. She loosened her grip to lightly drag her nails down his skin, from his collarbone down to his waistband. He shivered under her touch.

“Do you think they’ll send a search party after you if you’re missing from the celebration for too long?” Mai teased, peppering kisses along the strong jawline she had been admiring.

“Maybe,” Zuko said in a low, husky voice, “I guess that means we should make this quick.” He moved his hands to the backs of Mai’s thighs, and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and her arms around his neck once more to keep her balance. He carried her over the very next threshold they found.

They were barely on the other side of a closed door when hot skin met hot skin, and their breathless kisses and quiet moans increased in speed. Mai buried her face into Zuko’s neck, trying to quiet herself as best she could. As her pleasure crescendoed, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, letting out a high-pitched whine. Zuko wasn’t far behind, and brought her lips to meet his so he could moan into their kiss.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, catching their breath and clinging to each other as if they would be pulled apart at any moment. Zuko laid lazy little kisses all across Mai’s face while muttering divine adorations to her. Eventually, Mai’s hands cupped Zuko’s jaw and brought his lips back to meet hers, kissing him with a contented sigh.

“Right now, I really can’t believe that I ever willingly walked away from this,” Mai quipped, eliciting a soft laugh from the man in her arms.

“Mai, I promise you, I will prove to you every single day that I’m devoted to you – completely.” Zuko brought his forehead to gently rest against hers, and watched her eyelids flutter up to allow her to meet his gaze.

“If this is how you’re gonna do that, I can’t say I’ll complain,” Mai said with a smirk. Zuko laughed again before planting a loving kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The pair re-appeared at the celebration and were relieved to see that no one had seemed to notice their brief disappearance. What the people did notice, however, was just how affectionate the two acted towards each other for the rest of the night. There were some whispers and stares, but Mai couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt like she was finally at home again.

As the party drew to a close, and guests filed into their carriages to go home, Zuko was slow to walk Mai over to where her ride was waiting. Her arm linked in his, they chatted quietly about nothing at all as they approached her Aunt Mura. Zuko opened the door to the carriage for the women, and said a formal farewell before watching them leave.

The carriage was quiet for the first few moments, Mai lost in her own bliss. Then, Mura spoke, breaking the silence.

“I should’ve put it together when he told me plum blossoms,” she shook her head, smiling at her niece. “It seems so obvious now.”

Mai simply smiled in response – a real, genuine smile.


End file.
